Wipeout: Demigods Edition
by Greek Gods
Summary: Something Random I came up with while watching Wipeout on TV. Rated T because of swearing and the obstical course. SOME THINGS MAY BE MISS SPELLED! There will be no slash in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Characters. Or Wipeout.

Something I thought up while watching Wipeout on .com. It's an awsome website. Sadly, I don't own it either.

* * *

_**(A/N: Just so you know, the first show is just with the Gods. The chapters are each one show.)**_

"Hello, and welcome to our first ever show of WIPEOUT GODS EDITION!" shouted Hermes.

"WE DON'T OWN WIPEOUT THE ORIGINAL VERSION!" yelled Artemis.

"Art, could you please avoid killing my ears?" Hermes asked.

"Sorry. I'm happy because my brother will be-" Artemis started. Hermes clapped a hand over her mouth.

"They don't know what the course is yet." Hermes told her.

"Oh."

"Yes, well uh. Let's get started!" Hermes shouted.

"Now you're killing my ears." Artemis stated.

"You do realize that everything we say is on TV. So, if you want to look like a fool, it's okay with me." Hermes stated.

"Now let's view the course!" Artemis shouted.

*The camera moves to show a really big course.*

"The people are to run down the ramp and onto the floaty things." Hermes said.

"Then, from the floaty things, the go to the first obsticale." Artemis said.

"Yes, and there they are to jump and grab onto the rope thingamagy." (Hermes)

"From the rope thangamagy they are to jump onto the plantform and repeat what they just did on the second obsticale." (Artemis)

"Then, they run along to the next obsticale." (Hermes)

"Where, they hopefully won't get their brains punched out by the wall. Because the boys have no brains to spare." (Artemis)

"Thank you." (Hermes)

"I didn't mean that as a complaiment." (Artemis)

"From the punching wall, they run up the ramp to the next obsticale." (Hermes)

"They must jump or else the motorvator will get them." (Artemis)

"They also must jump across the big red round things." (Hermes)

"Then, from there they must run and jump through the thing there." (Artemis)

"I think that's my cabin." (Hermes)

"Then your cabin has become part of the course." (Artemis)

"Why?" (Hermes)

"I dunno." (Artemis)

"Okay. For whatever reason my cabin has become part of the course." (Hermes)

"From there they must go to the winners platform." (Artemis)

"YEA!" someone shouted from the first platform.

"Who is that?" they both asked at the same time.

"That would be our first contestant I think." Hermes whispered to Artemis.

"Maybe Athena could tell us who she is?" Artemis suggested.

Hermes studyed the person closely.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ATHENA!" he shouted after 3 minutes.

"I'm scared now." Artemis stated.

There was a horn type sound. Athena sprinted down the ramp and missed the floaty thingies.

"Wow. Shouldn't she have seen that coming?" asked Hermes.

"No. Apollo should have warned her." Artemis replied.

Athena climbed onto the floaty things.

"That was awsome!" she shouted.

A little while later.

"Don't try this at home!" Athena shouted staring at Hermes Cabin.

"Yea. Come here and do it so we can tape it and show it to everyone." Hermes muttered.

Athena ran straight into the Hermes Cabin and out the back door as quickly as she could.

"I think I mighta woke them up!" she screamed.

Sure enough, Demigods in Hermes Cabin walked outside. They looked around Camp, confused.

"I'm not here!" Hermes shouted ducking out of sight.

"YOUR DAD IS OVER HERE!" Artemis shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Travis shouted staring at the obsticale course.

"Hermes, your son has swearing problems." Artemis stated.

"I didn't teach them to him." Hermes countered, standing up.

"HEY CAN I START YET?" someone shouted from the starting place.

"Why are you here?" asked Connor.

"Um... Zeus said we couldn't set up a wipeout course at Olympus." Athena replied.

"So you came here?" Travis asked.

"Yep." Hermes answered.

"If you don't want us to stay here, we can go to Apollo's palace." Artemis suggested.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO MY PALACE!" Apollo shouted.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Author's Note

I won't be able to update for 2 weeks. Sorry.

~Greek Gods


End file.
